Wetness
Wetness is a game mechanic introduced in the Reign of Giants DLC, also appears in Shipwrecked DLC. Whenever it rains, a small meter will appear under the other three meters, showing the player's current 'wetness'. Except for WX-78, wetness will not directly damage the player's Health. When the Wetness meter reaches 35, held items will become slippery, items become less efficient, worn items drain Sanity, and the player will begin to Freeze. The meter empties as the player dries, and once the player is completely dry, the meter will disappear. Wet Items The wetness of an item depends on the wetness of the player when it's in their inventory and on that of the world otherwise. Items in waterproof containers will always be dry. An item's wetness is seen by a blue outline around it in the inventory. The text also becomes blue. Wet structures and environmental objects like trees become darker when wet. An item can be kept dry by being stored in a waterproof container, such as a Chest, Piggyback, or Krampus Sack. Items can also be dried faster by placing them next to a fire. Items and objects that become wet will become titled as followed with following effects: * "Wet X": Most items and objects. Wet Mobs take more damage from being hit with a Morning Star. * "Soggy X": Consumables. Soggy food spoils 30% faster. * "Waterlogged X": Logs and other combustibles. Waterlogged fuel does not burn as long. * "Slippery X": Tools and weapons. Slippery tools have a chance to slip out of grip when used. * "Soaked X": Non-water-resistant wearable items (like the Garland). Wearing soaked items reduce a lot of sanity. Ice melting in the inventory will increase wetness, and so will wearing an Ice Cube or Fashion Melon. Survival .]] Wetness lowers the thermal sensation of the player. At maximum wetness, the ambient temperature is perceived to be 30 degrees lower and proportionally for other values (for example, at half wetness the temperature is perceived to be 15 degrees lower). If the perceived temperature falls below 0 degrees, the player begins to freeze. For tips on surviving Freezing, please go to the appropriate page. The player can dry themselves out faster by standing next to a fire. The rate of wetness can also be decreased, but not stopped, by standing under a Tree (including Birchnut Trees). This will decrease the amount of time waiting to lose the 'Wet' status. Standing under a Tree grants 40% Water Resistance. Using the Luxury Fan on the player can dry them, however, this costs the player a large amount of heat, as it can decrease a user's heat down 15%. The best way to keep wetness low during Spring is to wear some Water Resistant gear. These items decrease the rate at which the player gets wet, and having more than one of them equipped provides a cumulative bonus. The character stops getting wet when 100% water resistance is achieved, so the player will want to wear a combination of them that doesn't surpass 100% by too much. When 100% water resistance is achieved, any wetness previously had will start to lower until the player becomes completely dry. As the table shows, wearing a Rain Coat or Eyebrella will be enough to prevent the player from getting wet, making them the best items to survive Spring's rain. Trivia * While most consumables become a 'Soggy X', the Wet Goop becomes 'Very Wet Goop' when it gets wet. ru:Влажность Category:Gameplay Category:Periodic Threat Category:Reign of Giants Category:Shipwrecked